Al lado de tu tumba
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: ¿Sabes?, nunca te lo dije pero yo una vez pensé “si de alguna forma yo llegara a ser lo más importante para esa persona, cuan feliz sería. Eso quiere decir que contigo alcancé la felicidad eterna y que pude ir al cielo…tranquilo...


_**Al lado de tu tumba**_

Hace bastante tiempo que no veía aquel lugar. Ese parque donde alguna vez nos conocimos tú y yo, aquel parque donde me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te has alimentado bien?, espero que no te hayas enfermado. Me pregunto si todavía sigues molesto conmigo debido a aquella pelea, la cual fue la razón por la que nos separamos.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que volví a Tokyo. Para serte sincero, no quería alejarme de ti, quería seguir a tu lado puesto que mi amor por ti no conocía límites, pero aún así tuve que alejarme de tu lado porque así tú lo quisiste en su momento.

Recuerdo que estabas realmente molesto conmigo, me dijiste que me fuera a donde demonios se me diera la gana, pero que si me iba, no me molestara en regresar.

¿Sabes? Esas palabras realmente me dolieron. Pero aún así volví, volví con la esperanza de ver si las cosas cambiaban un poco.

Ahora que me encuentro en el aeropuerto, me doy cuenta de que no estas… probablemente sigues molesto conmigo.

Al salir del aeropuerto me encuentro con tu madre, parece que la edad le paso la cuenta. De inmediato me reconoce y se dirige hacia mi, esto me llamó la atención.

- Nowaki, tanto tiempo sin verte, estás mucho mas alto que la ultima vez.

- Gracias señora – me detuve por un momento ya que en mi mente me rondaba una sola pregunta y quería hacerla. Siguiendo mis instintos, le pregunté por ti

- ¿Cómo está Hiro-san?

Como si aquella pregunta le hubiera clavado una daga en su corazón, sus lagrimas fueron automáticas y el peor de mis miedos se presentó en ese instante.

- Nowaki… Hiroki… murió ayer.

El tiempo se detuvo por completo, al igual que mi alma y mi respiración. Lentamente sentí como mi corazón se hundí en un hoyo profundo, como si se enterraba en la oscuridad con la intención de no volver a salir.

No sabia que decir, mi mirada estaba perdida, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer, mi determinación se había hecho pedazos al igual que mi razón para vivir. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería correr y buscarte, quería ir a donde te encontrabas, cavar tu tumba con mis propias manos y sacarte de aquel lugar…

Una ola inmensa de emociones se apodero completamente de mi ser, hasta que la voz de tu madre me hizo recobrar la compostura.

- Querido… yo sabía que Hiroki y tu eran buenos amigos, el siempre te quiso demasiado, incluso hasta el ultimo momento decía tu nombre, pedía que lo perdonaras y que te iba a seguir esperando como lo hacía siempre. Decía que el era un tonto y que nunca quiso entrometerse en tus estudios.

Las palabras de tu madre me dolía, mi alma le rogaba que se callara.

Por favor no siga, me lastima, no quiero escuchar nada solo quiero saber…

- ¿Cómo murió? – fue lo único que me atreví a preguntarle, pero al momento de hacerlo me aterré

Morir… esa palabra es el sinónimo de que no te volveré a ver nunca más.

¡No quiero eso!, no quiero una vida sin ti, no quiero vivir si tú no estas conmigo, no quiero.

Tu madre antes de explicarme me llevo directamente al lugar donde se encontraba tu tumba.

- Acompáñame Nowaki, hay un sitio que quiero que veas.

Una lápida fría tenia tu nombre. Al verlo mi mundo se hizo trizas, esta horrible pesadilla era ahora una realidad. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando tu madre me contó lo sucedido:

"_Después de que te fuiste a EEUU, Hiroki comenzó a sentirse muy mal, una extraña enfermedad afecto su cuerpo, __provocándole una leucemia aguda. El recibir sangre era lo más importante para mantenerlo con vida, pero tu sabias que la sangre de Hiroki era muy extraña, al igual que la tuya. Aunque encontramos a una persona que poseía el mismo tipo de sangre que la de ustedes, Hiroki se negó, dijo que el único que podía darle su sangre eras tu, que eras el único que podía salvarle la vida y que si había alguien de quien iba a recibir su sangre, esa era la tuya y de nadie más._

_Usami-san hizo todo lo posible para que Hiroki aceptara su sangre, pero fue en vano, se negó hasta el final diciendo: "Nowaki llegará, volverá a verme y me ayudará"._

_No hubo quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer y así fue como mi hijo se fue de este mundo"_

Sin quererlo mis lágrimas caminaban lentamente por mi piel hasta llegar a mis manos empuñadas

_La ultima noche que Hiroki estaba con vida me pidió que por favor te diera esta carta cuando llegaras, el estaba seguro de que ibas a volver y por eso la escribió para contarte su ultimo deseo._

Me pasó un sobre donde podía percibir que tu caligrafía era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que en ese momento estabas muriendo. Secando mis lágrimas comencé a leer tus últimas palabras.

_Nowaki: _

_Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero aún así quería escribirte esta carta para pedirte perdón. Perdóname por haber sido tan frío contigo, realmente mi egoísmo me cegó ya que no quería que te alejaras nuevamente de mi, pero como no soy muy bueno expresándome, te grité cosas horribles, me enfadé contigo y en vez de apoyarte, te lastimé aún más sin siquiera aclararte como me sentía en ese momento. _

_Si ahora estás leyendo esto, eso significa que no alcancé a despedirme de ti. Creo que esta vez fui yo quien se fue a un lugar mucho __más lejos que EEUU, espero que tú no llegues a este lugar en un buen tiempo, ya que todavía tienes una vida que seguir. _

_Tu meta es ser un gran medico, ¿No es así?, pues cumple tus sueños, para que cuando nos volvamos a ver te vea con esa sonrisa que siempre has tenido. _

_Yo se que si hubieras llegado a tiempo, me hubieras salvado la vida, pero no te culpes, lo importante es que volviste y aunque haya sido un poquito tarde, no te preocupes, yo te seguiré esperando pase lo que pase. _

_¿Sabes?, nunca te lo dije pero yo una vez pensé "si de alguna forma yo llegara a ser lo más importante para esa persona, cuan feliz sería. _

_Eso quiere decir que contigo alcancé la felicidad eterna y que pude ir al cielo…tranquilo _

_Muchas gracias por todo el amor que me diste, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver para poder compensarte de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste conmigo. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en esta vida _

_Te Amo _

_Kamijou Hiroki. _

Desde ese momento, caí en una inmensa oscuridad, mi vida ya no volvió a tener luz, ni sentido, y fue en ese instante que mi alma murió contigo, al lado de tu tumba.


End file.
